Talk:Races, Tribes and Miscellaneous Humanoids
Deletion This page is pretty pointless. From classifying Okamas as a separate race, to just being a fleshed out category page I really don't see the point of it. It's linked nowhere, even if you search for harpy it doesn't direct you here. In short, it's a pointless page. We should get rid of it. 15:04, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes. It needs to go. SeaTerror 15:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. This page is pretty much useless. We already have main articles for just about everything in this page, so really, what is the point of this page? 15:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) The only use I can think of from this page is to copy the main description of races and tribes and so on and to paste it in the category of races, this page exists only to link us to other pages and we have a category for that, which I just named. If the page will get deleted, at least this: "In the world of One Piece there a large variety of intelligent beings, besides humans, having created their own cultures, traditions, technology and community. These beings reside not only on the land, but under the sea, in the sky and even in outer space. All of them have developed unique mental and physical adaptations to these different environments. However it should be known that there are two main categories of beings: *'Natural': These are those who were born into, and choose to remain, what they are. *'Artificial': These are those who, after being born, change themselves, either by choice, accidents, circumstances, or through the abilities of Devil Fruits, into something "different". In other words, they are "made" rather than born. Though some races are referred to as humans, they have physical and cultural differences that set them apart. It is also possible for some of thes races to interbreed with each other to form hybrids, or even a new race, like theWotans." should be moved here . Agree with you all. It's meant to be merged with . :RTM, please: Category pages aren't the place for articles. They are semi-automatically generated lists of article pages. If you have more than a small description on a category page, you can't see the enlisted pages on the first look. :There's nothing but general text about the Minkmen, Snakenecks, Kumate, Longarms and Longlegs. If you don't keep pages on detail-less animals, there's no point in join articles on humanoid species into such a larger one. Keep. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 17:12, May 28, 2012 (UTC) It has to go, some races are too long, some are too short, they don't go well together. 17:47, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree. While I see how this page might be useful for navigation, I also agree with most of the reasons to delete it. 17:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Lolwtf is this? [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 17:58, May 28, 2012 (UTC) So, wanna do this the old fashioned way and make a poll, or do the hip thing and just axe it according to the wishes of the vocal majority? I could be a major douche and lie saying I disagree with everyone and for you to make a poll, but I don't feel like doing that today. Kill this page. Kill it with fire. 18:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Kill it. Just kill the page, considering the fact almost everyone don't want this page. Heck, even the two admins don't want the page. 18:16, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, poof it goes. No need for poll. 21:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC)